The REAL life of Yoko Kurama AKA Mr Kuku
by Larka4405
Summary: Forget everything you thought you knew about Kurama aka Mr. Kuku. Rated the way it is for character bashing, oocness, and character death. Kurama X OC
1. Chapter 1

A special thanks to Sewreel and Marissa for helping me create this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Scooby-Doo, Gundam Wing, or Hamtaro. I do own Mrs. Fufu though.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter One: Mrs. Fufu**

It was the happiest day of Kurama's life-his wedding day. He was marring a beautiful fox. Miss. Fufu was her name, or as she would soon be called Mrs. Fufu. Kurama was in his room getting ready. For the wedding he picked out the pinkest dress he could find!

**In Mrs. Fufu's Room**

_'I can't believe we're finally getting married!'_ She thought fixing her fur again. She was wearing a huge pink kerchief that was around her waist and tied around her head.

**In the Main Room of the Church**

Duo Maxwell was standing at the front of the church. He was personally asked to be the priest to marry the fox and person. Although he was from a different show and time period he willingly accepted. And he brought Deathsythe with him-which was seated to his right. Duo was wearing his normal priest clothes.

Two flower maidens, Pashmina and Sandy, threw daises in people's eyes till the groom and bride started walking up to the stand, each assorted by a Scooby-Doo.

"Welcome to the joining of these…um human and fox. I never heard of them before, but I don't mind being the priest to make them say I do to each other for free booze and cake." Duo started.

Everyone there cheered and some even started crying.

"Mr. Kuku do you take Mrs. Fufu to be you wife who you will love and be with every second of everyday? If so say I do."

"I do," replied Mr. Kuku.

"And do you Mrs. Fufu take Mr. Kuku to be your husband who will smother you to death with his unlimited love and smothering? If so say I do."

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Mr. Kuku licked Mrs. Fufu's maw. "I looooooooooooooooove you Mrs. Fufu!"

Mrs. Fufu hopped into the driver's seat of her new avalanche. Mr. Kuku climbed into the open trunk, waving all the way. They started driving away.

"Oppsy I forgot something," stated Mrs. Fufu staring at the bundle of flowers in her paws. She backed up and everyone gathered around the car with his or her hands flailing in the air.

"Whats wrong with you people? I'm keeping the flowers! Get your own!" Shout Mrs. Fufu. "I just forgot-my house is this way." She said running over the hamster flower maidens in the process of backing up and turning around in the direction of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope there wasn't any confusion, but since in my fanfic Kurama's real name is Mr. Kuku that's what he will be refered to as.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho orHamtaro. I own Mrs. Fufu.

**Chapter Two: Children**

After they got to Mrs. Fufu's burrow. They immediately locked themselves in an egg that served as a bedroom for a few months.

**A Few Months Later **

Mrs. Fufu left the egg and was at the vet in labor. The veterans tranquilized her, but she still twitched every some seconds. Mr. Kuku was in a state of shock. His wife was twitching. " Omg! Mrs. Fufu!"

The docter came in and started pulling babies out of Mrs. Fufu. "One, two, three, four, fivesixseven." The doctor counted slowly. "Seven hamster kids!"

"What shall we name them dear!"

"Um…Hamtaro, Maxwell, Sandy, Pashmina, Jingle, Bijou, and Penelope. Those are all screwed up names no one would think of," replied Mr. Kuku.

"Okay."

Within the next few weeks their hamster kids have grown annoying with their singing and they feed them to their avalanche.

"I hunger…Pink must die!" It sang as more of their annoying hamster kids were thrown into the hood of the avalanche to be squashed to death and eaten.

That continued till only two were left-Sandy and Maxwell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own Mrs. Fufu, not Hamtaro or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter Three: Why Us?**

One day Sandy and Maxwell confronted their parents. "Mommy, Daddy, why did we live?" They asked in union.

"Because you aren't annoying dears," replies Mrs. Fufu.

"Yeah, you are the favorites!" Added Mr. Kuku.

"Oh."

Mr. Kuku and Mrs. Fufu dressed their children in giant pink scrunches that rested around both of their waists. So they were tied together. Buying clothes was cheaper that way.

**Larka:** Yes I know a very short chapter. Happy Valentines Day! The holiday of Halloween without the fun of masks, but with the same brighty foiled wrapped candy.


End file.
